


Feral But Worser

by siintai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siintai/pseuds/siintai
Summary: Once a person reaches a point where sanity doesn't matter, they tend to forget themselves completely. He not only forgot himself, but everything and anything what he fought/cared for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 12





	Feral But Worser

**Author's Note:**

> I came to think what if,,, Dimitri,,,,, goes not only feral,,,,,,, BUT HE GOES BIG FERAL HEHEHE ;) I warn you that I'm a really bad writer, but I really wanted to do it! Well now have fun reading uwu

_Chapter 1 The Boar_

  
  
At first I was irritated,

then angry and I snapped at him as if I were going to die if I didn't. I realized early enough that he was a beast, but to see him like that? It really scares me. This situation makes me sick. I have never seen anyone who really likes tearing off the organs of a dead enemy and laughing like a stupid maniac. It makes me tremble. How does the old man know that and still support him? I actually wonder if Glenn really died for something worth it. I often question that, but at the moment I have to rephrase this question.

_What did he die for?_

When I watch the boar, I really question it.

Now he is looking at me with that smile, the smile of a demon. Yes, he is not a boar. He is a fucking demon. He stumbles slowly in my direction and smiles. In his hand the remains of the dead or let's say the organs.

_„Do you see this Felix?"_

_„I call this victory. Sweet victory."_

_„You mean senseless slaughter, demon."_

His disgusting smile has become even brighter he almost looked innocent if it weren't for the blood on his face and the organs on his palms.

_„So I got a new nickname? Does this mean or relationship has improved? I'm so happy!"_

This smile and the blush on his cheeks.

This innocent smile, so fake and yet so convincing.

I'm fucking scared. I don't know how to describe this kind of fear anymore.

I ran away.

I can't handle his presence anymore.


End file.
